


Pride (in the name of love)

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Ele virou o corpo para sair dali, não antes de observar a figura ferida, mas imponente, de Erza, e pensar que tinha logo que se redimir por todos os pecados e enfim fazê-la sua.""Afinal, ela faria de tudo para preservar o orgulho de sua guilda, até mesmo enfrentar cem monstros sozinha. Tudo, tudo, em nome do amor"





	Pride (in the name of love)

_­Em nome do amor_

_O que mais em nome do amor?_

_Em nome do amor?_

_O que mais em nome do amor?_

_(Pride - U2)_

— Não... Com isso, não é mais um jogo. —  disse Erza Scarlet, no terceiro dia do Torneio de Guildas Mágicas. — Todos os cem serão meus oponentes. Meu direito de desafio é cem.

Todo o estádio, desde as guildas que assistiam aos seus participantes, até os espectadores em polvorosa que estavam nas arquibancadas, se calou. Todos olhavam abismados para a figura de Erza Scarlet, outro dia conhecida como Titânia, e tentavam absorver as palavras suicidas que ela acabara de proferir. Ninguém acreditava que ela seria capaz, e alguns, mais frios, começaram até a fazerem apostas entre si. Por mais que Erza tivesse sido poderosa um dia, todos acreditavam que ela já estava obsoleta e ultrapassada em relação aquelas criaturas, que lhe esperavam no Pandemônio.

Em cima das arquibancadas, assistindo tudo de um lugar distante, outra pessoa pensava diferente, porém. O rosto coberto estava contorcido numa expressão tensa, porque, no final de tudo, ele queria estar lá, torcendo por ela como todos da Fairy Tail estavam, enquanto observavam uma de suas melhores magas entrando sozinha naquele lugar, onde ela tinha prometido derrotar todos os monstros.

— Eu aposto 500 jóias que ela vence 20. — Mystogan, ou Gerard, ouviu um dos homens mais próximos sussurrar. — E você, o que dá?

— Aposto 1000 jóias que ela vence 40. 

— Nem vem! Eu aposto 1500 que ela não passa nem de cinqüenta.

Nenhum deles veio a onda de inconsciência chegando. Os golpes de Gerard foram tão rápidos que em um segundo, três idiotas estavam estirados nas arquibancadas.

Ele sabia que era muito imprudente agir por impulso daquele jeito; Ultear, principalmente, iria desatar o sermão. Mas não iria deixar que menosprezassem Erza perto dele. Nenhum deles sabia que Erza estava mais poderosa do que tudo, por causa da magia de Ultear, apesar de Gerard reconhecer que não eram exatamente seus poderes que a tornavam forte.

Erza não tinha desafiado 100 monstros porque queria se mostrar. Nem porque queria exibir o quanto a Fairy Tail era forte. Erza tinha desafiado aqueles 100 monstros porque ela amava à guilda, e faria de tudo para vê-los felizes novamente. O desafio de Erza tinha sido motivado pelo amor.

O amor que ela sentia pelos amigos, pela guilda, por aquela família emprestada que ela tanto adorava, e o amor que todos sentiam por ela. Aquela era a sua força.

Antes, quanto tudo não passava de um passado sombrio onde ele queria ressuscitar Zeref, Gerard não entendia o que Erza pensara ao abandoná-lo. Se ela tivesse ficado para ajudá-lo a terminar de construir a Torre Do Paraíso, Gerard teria lhe dado um tratamento de luxo, e eles poderiam ter ficado juntos. Mas, observando-a entrar no Pandemônio, naquele dia, ele finalmente entendeu o porque de Erza ter perseguido tanto a liberdade.

Tudo o que ela queria era poder escolher, ser livre para proteger aqueles que amava.

E foi com grande orgulho que Gerard a viu derrotar os cem monstros, todos eles, com toda a garra do mundo. Ao terminar, ela estava sangrando, machucada, exausta, ofegante, mas _viva,_ desabrochando orgulho. Ela tinha honrado o nome da Fairy Tail. E tinha saído vitoriosa.

Gerard virou o corpo para sair dali, uma vez que não havia mais nada que o prendesse à arena, mas não antes olhar novamente a figura ferida, mas imponente, de Erza e pensar que tinha logo que se redimir por todos os seus pecados, para enfim fazê-la sua sem culpas.

 


End file.
